Hujan
by Kyonai00
Summary: Hujan melanda Citandel cukup deras , Melankolis antara Yasusada dan Kashuu saat hujan timbul saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada tuannya yang lama (Baper kena hujan) . Basah kuyub, Yasusada membawa kashuu sendirian ke Onsen /Lemon in next chap /R-18


Hai , Kyonai00 disini  
Fic pertama yang di upload , karena slama ini selalu di upload di kerjaan :''D  
YES I LOVE ANGTS OF OKITAGUMI MUAHAHAHAHA  
Mreka bakal saling tusuk (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) di chap selanjutnya , sabar yaa 3

Touken Ranbu punya DMM + NitroChi /Yaoi /R-18 /Anak kecil klik tombol back

Beware of : OOC,Alot of typo , and sometimes there's a shit :v

.

.

.

Hujan deras menghampiri citandel Binan No kuni  
Sialnya Kashuu ditugasnya berladang dengan Namazuo  
Tai kuda aja di pegang dan di kumpulin apa lagi lumpur yang bercampur pupuk di ladang . Habislah sudah kecantikayn kashuu , rasanya kayak sudah jatuh dari tangga tertimpa duren lagi

Fantigue merah pekat menyelimuti Kashuu seakan dia baru aja melewati 50 lantai tanpa henti sendirian saat ekspedisi . Mereka masuk ke dalam citandel membawa sekeranjang sayuran yang basah tapi masih segar , Kashuu merebahkan dirinya yang sudah tak berbentuk ,lalu memandangi kukunya yang bahkan cat merah yang biasanya menghias itu hanya tinggal seujung kukunya

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Namazuo menghampirinya dan berkata "Kamu kok kotor banget , Mandi giih"

Tiga segitiga merah muncul dikepalanya "Salah siapa aku jadi begini hah ? Ngaca dooong !" Balasnya sambil terduduk lalu tidur lagi saking lelahnya . "Ahahahaha iyaya , Kamar mandi kayaknya lagi penuh sama adek2 ku deh . Kata Ichii-nii mreka baru aja ujan2nan di luar " Kata Namazuo tanpa dosa

"Terus ? Kita harus nunggu sampe kapan ? Jijik kayak gini terus , terus nanti kalo Aruji liat gimana ?" Panik Kashuu  
"Aku siih gampang hahaha , aku mau bantu Hone di kandang kuda dulu yaa bye bye~"  
"…. Gila apa tu anak ?!" Kata Kashuu sweetdrop

Habis kena lumpur segala macem , mengotori teras yang mreka duduki , bau pupuk habis ngeladang , masih mau ke kandang kuda ? Emang cintanya hanya buat Honebami & Tai Kuda apa ya ?

Kashuu hanya menggumam sambil bermain percikan air hujan yang jatuh dari atap dengan menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan . Cipratan air masih mengenai dirinya saking lebat nya hujan , tapi dia tak peduli, dia sudah kotor , lagi pula saat hujan jarang ada yang duduk di sekitar sini karena lantainya pasti licin dan basah. Jadi ia tak perlu kawatir org lain akan datang dan melihatnya kumuh

Di saat – saat seperti ini kashuu bisa merasakan dirinya yang bekerja keras sampai batasnya tanpa memperdulikan penampilanya, yaa sampai batasnya . Bagai dirinya yang dulu yang masih di genggam Okita Souji trahir kali , Dia sudah pasrah tak bisa di perbaiki lagi , tapi dia paham inilah batasnya.

Hujan sudah mulai mereda dengan cepat , tapi gerimis masih cukup deras . Yaah… setidaknya suara di dalam citandel yang tadinya tertutup oleh suara hujan sudah bisa di dengarnya , dan kamar mandi akan kosong dalam beberapa menit…

"Kashuu ?"

Hanya ada 2 orang di citandel yang memanggilnya begitu Aruji dan…

"Ah! Yamato…"

"JIJAY , AHAHAHAHAHA KAMU KUCEL BANGET HAHAHA…"  
'Anak ini minta ditonjok kayanya…' Kashuu sudah lelah dengan ocehan Namazuo tadi dia tak ingin mengungkitnya . "DIEM, Kamu sendiri basah kuyub tau! , Aku lagi gak mood adu bacot sama kamu sekarang " Balas Kashuu jutek sambil menata rambutnya yang sudah sedikit kering dan sisa lumpur di wajahnya

"Lho bentar…"  
"Bukanya kamu ada di tim ekspedisi ? kok aruji dan yang lain enggak kedengeran kalo pulang ?"

"Emang aku saja yang pulang , Aruji-sama bersama Hasebe-kun dan yang lain terjebak hujan , karena hanya aku yang membawa kuda aku malah disuruh mengambil kuda lain dan jas hujan juga payung untuk mreka kembali , Nikkari-san tadi terluka jadi aruji harus merawatnya dulu disana . Yaah…  
intinya banyak alasan kenapa aku kembali duluan…" Jelas Yasusada panjang sambil duduk di lantai basah itu disamping kashuu

Diam menyelimuti mreka beberapa detik , lalu…  
"Bukanya kau tak suka hujan ?" Kashuu bicara  
"…" Yasusada tak meresponnya hanya menunduk  
"Yamato…" Panggilnya lagi  
"Ya… Aku benci hujan , Saat hujan lah Okita-kun…"  
"Hei…  
"Ini cuma hujan biasa , enggak usah mellow gitu . Aku muak kau tau…"  
Kashuu tau bahwa partnernya itu pasti akan mengaakan hal menyedihkan yang ia tak akan mau dengar dan akan berujung perkelahian

Lalu diam menyelimuti mreka lagi  
"Ngomong-Ngomong…." Kashuu angkat bicara lagi

"Bagaimana tugasmu yang disuru membawa perlengkapan kembali ke medan perang ha ?" kata Kashuu berharap Yasusada pergi , walau sebenarnya ia ingin tetap Yasusada di sisinya

"Sudah kuserahkan ke Kane-san dan Horikawa-kun…" Kata Yamato sambil tertawa licik , mengetahui tim Hijikata-gumi itu jarang maju ke garis depan lagi karena giliran mreka terlalu sering di garis depan saat saniwa membawa mereka ke pertempuran di ikedaya

"Dasar licik…" Kashuu sweetdrop  
"ngomong-ngomong juga kashuu…" Yamato memotong

"Aruji-sama meminjami ku kunci pagar onsen kecil di blakang pavilion milik Aruji  
Katanya dia kawatir dengan mu yang pasti tidak kebagian kamar mandi karena para adik ichigo baru main lumpur di taman… " Lanjutnya…  
"KNAPA GA DARI TADIIII BILANGNYAA!"


End file.
